Various methods for temporary mounting of sports boards, such as snowboards, surfboards and skateboards, to walls are currently available.
One such snowboard mounting arrangement is described within U.S. patent application Ser. No. 29/348,995 entitled “Sports Board Mount”.
When a colorful design is arranged on the bottom of the skateboard surface, it would be advantageous to mount the skateboard and completely display the accorded design.
The problem with most mounting arrangements is that the size of the mounting clamps tends to block part of the skateboard design.
Accordingly, one purpose of the instant invention is to provide a skateboard mounting arrangement with minimum optical inference with the skateboard design, per se.